Silent Romance
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Terlepas dari kita pernah bertemu atau tidak. Yang kutahu sekarang adalah kau dan aku adalah sepasang suami istri. Entah pernikahan kita karena perjodohan atau bukan. Aku telah berjanji pada Kamisama untuk mengabdikan diriku demi kebahagianmu."


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Silent Romance © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Kuroko Tetsuya x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Pahami detak jantungku**_

 _ **Maka kau akan jatuh cinta padaku**_

.

RnR

.

Terangnya cahaya rembulan menerobos masuk sebuah kamar bergaya feminim. Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan putih. Dengan penempatan sedemikan rupa, menjadikan kamar itu tekesan sederhana namun elegan dalam saat bersamaan.

Penerangan lampu yang remang-remang ditambah bantuan cahaya bulan, membuat sosok gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung telihat sedang duduk gelisah di pinggir ranjang. Manik lavendernya terlihat tak fokus karena suatu hal dalam benaknya. Jari-jemarinya meremas kuat selimut alih-alih menekan rasa gugup yang tengah melanda.

Tak jauh dari gadis itu, _handle_ pintu kamar nampak bergerak turun. Tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke wilayah pribadi sang gadis.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak membuat gadis berambut indigo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan saat sosok lain itu mulai mengunci pintu, sang gadis juga belum tersadar bahwa dia tidak lagi sendirian.

Sosok berwujud pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit cerah tersebut mengulas senyum kecil. Raut bahagia tercetak di rupa _baby face_ nya.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan di kamar ini adalah mengamati segala hal yang ada di kamar tersebut. Netra seindah lautan itu menelusuri setiap sudut kamar. Hingga irisnya berhasil menangkap punggung kecil yang dia yakini sebagai si pemilik kamar. Orang yang dicarinya.

Dalam diam, dia terus menatap punggung mungil itu. Saat matanya menangkap postur kegelisahan di sana, gelak tawa lirih keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Siapa sih gadis yang tidak gelisah saat malam pertama mereka?

Benar sekali. Mereka baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa jam yang lalu. Walau tidak bisa dibilang mewah, namun pesta pernikahan mereka terbilang sangat meriah dan berkesan. Baik untuk para undangan atau untuk sang pengantin itu sendiri.

Pasalnya, baik dari mempelai laki-laki atau perempuan belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. Mereka saling mengenal sebatas dari selembar foto yang diberikan oleh orang tua. Dan waktu mereka benar-benar bisa bertemu adalah saat mereka mengucapkan janji suci di altar pernikahan.

Perjodohan ini dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka berdasar pada sebuah ikatan persahabatan. Kata mereka, mereka ingin mempererat tali persahabatan dengan menjodohkan putra-putrinya. Beruntungnya, anak-anak mereka tak ada yang menolak. Sehingga rencana mereka untuk menikahkan anak mereka dapat terwujud.

Pesta yang berlansung selama 4 jam di kediaman Hyuuga terbilang cukup berkelas. Memang tak ada hiasan-hiasan atau segala pernak-pernik berharga mahal. Hanya ada berbagai macam bunga yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa oleh orang-orang dari keluarga Hyuuga sehingga menciptakan kesan mewah.

Selama pesta tadi, dua mempelai tak ada hentinya menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu undangan. Bahkan ada yang menginginkan agar dua mempelai tersebut cepat diberi momongan. Ada pula beberapa teman mempelai memberikan hadiah pernikahan.

Sungguh, tadi adalah momen yang tak mudah dilupakan bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi saat dirinya mendengar janji suci terucap dari bibir Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Kuroko Hinata. Janji tersebut dapat menyatakan bahwa Hinata menerima dirinya sebagai pasangan hidup Tetsuya. Rasanya saat itu juga dia ingin menarik Hinata ke dalam dada bidangnya dan tak ingin melepasnya walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Walaupun sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak begitu mengenal Hinata secara langsung, namun pemuda itu yakin bahwa Hinata adalah takdir yang dikirim Kami-sama untuknya. Gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapinya. Tulang rusuknya.

Tetsuya sadar bahwa pernikahan mereka terjadi akibat perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Dan dia tahu apa saja kemungkinan yang akan terjadi terhadap pernikahan ini. Tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk menghancurkan ikatan suci yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka.

Dia dengan diam-diam telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Kami-sama, bahwa walaupun ini hanya perjodohan semata, namun dia akan mencintai Hinata secara tulus dan dalam yang mana dia rela mengorbankan jiwa raganya untuk kebahagiaan serta keselamatan Hinata.

Dan dia berjanji akan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Secepatnya.

Dengan keyakinannya, Tetsuya melangkah mendekati sang istri yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Rasa geli menggelayuti hati Tetsuya tatkala mengetahui kemungkinan apa yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

' _Lucu sekali.'_ Kekeh Tetsuya dalam hati.

Dia mengambil tempat di depan Hinata. Dia mengulas seringai ketika diamatinya wajah Hinata tertunduk dalam dan remasan pada selimut semakin kuat. Sudah dipastikan Hinata tengah dilanda kegugupan yang dahsyat dalam dirinya.

"Hime." Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Tetsuya mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dia bisa melihat manik lavender yang berhasil menghanyutkannya ke dalam jurang kenyamanan.

Bagi Hinata, sikap Tetsuya yang seperti itu sukses membuat dirinya bisa merasakan bahkan mungkin mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar 10 kali lebih cepat dari normal. Membuat dadanya sesak. Entah mengapa ada rasa gelisah, takut dan senang yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Namun rasa gelisahlah yang paling mendominasi.

Kegelisahan yang dibarengi rasa takut dan senang itu berakibat pada berkumpulnya darah di pipi pualamnya. Menyebabkan rona merah terlihat kentara di sana.

"Aku suka saat kau merona, Hime." Lirih Tetsuya mengelus dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Sehalus mungkin dia ingin memberi Hinata sentuhan yang membuat gadis itu tidak lagi gugup padanya.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan intens tersebut kembali mengeratkan cengkraman pada selimut. Sementara matanya masih terpaku pada iris biru milik suaminya. Hinata jelas melihat niatan sang suami untuk membuat dirinya lebih rileks. Tapi tubuh Hinata belum bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya. Tapi dia belum bisa menerima sentuhan Tetsuya. Karena Hinata masih terlalu canggung dengannya. Hinata masih mengingat fakta bahwa Tetsuya adalah orang yang belum dia kenal. Bahkan mereka belum genap sehari bertemu. Untuk sekarang, Tetsuya masih orang asing dalam hidupnya.

Saat Hinata sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, ternyata tangan Tetsuya yang bebas mulai menyisir surai halus Hinata. Tangan yang semula bertugas mengelus dagu Hinata mulai berani mengusap bibir sensual sang istri.

Tubuh Hinata membatu saat tak sengaja ujung ibu jari Tetsuya menyeruak masuk ke dalam belah bibirnya. Dapat dia rasakan ibu jari itu menekan bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali menarik rahang bawahnya agar bibir mungilnya itu terbuka.

Deru napas Hinata semakin tak teratur mana kala tangan Tetsuya yang berada di belakang kepalanya mulai berjalan turun ke arah tengkuknya. Meremas lembut di sana. Hinata merasa dirinya gemetar dan kakinya terasa lemas. Ada rasa aneh menggelayuti hati dan pikirannya saat dia terus menerima sentuhan Tetsuya.

Wajahnya pun semakin panas. Warna merah tak lagi menjalari kedua pipi porselennya. Melainkan mulai menjalari seluruh bagian wajah ayunya. Bahkan warna merah sampai pada daun telinganya.

 _'Kuso. Dia terlalu menggoda.'_ Tetsuya menggigit bibir mencoba menahan keinginan agar tidak menyerang Hinata dan membuatnya semakin takut.

Dalam hati Tetsuya merintih frustasi karena tak bisa menyentuh Hinata sesuka hatinya. Dia harus melakukan pendekatan secara bertahap agar gadis itu lebih cepat menerimanya.

Jadi, Tetsuya memilih menaruh perhatian pada bibir merah Hinata. Bibir yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan bak ekstasi. Pertama kali mengecup bibir lembut nan hangat itu adalah saat mereka selesai mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Dan setelah itu, Tetsuya menekankan pada dirinya bahwa bibir Hinata lebih lezat daripada _vanilla milkshake_.

Mungkin bagi Tetsuya tak masalah jika dia absen meminum minuman favoritnya sejak lama itu. Tapi dirinya tak akan sanggup jika absen tak mengecup bibir manis sang istri satu haripun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tetsuya mulai mendekatkan diri pada Hinata. Tetsuya sempat melirik Hinata yang menatapnya penuh penasaran. Sepertinya Hinata ingin tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan padanya.

Kecupan lembut itu diterima Hinata di keningnya. Bibir Tetsuya terasa hangat di kulitnya. Sekejap perasaan aneh menyerang dirinya lagi. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Tetsuya. Hingga kemudian Hinata memejamkan mata ingin merasakan kenyamanan itu lebih lama. Lebih-lebih Hinata masih ingin merasakan perasaan asing yang menyenangkan ini mengalir di setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya.

Ekspresi Hinata yang seolah menerima sentuhan darinya sukses membuat Tetsuya merasa jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sensasi menakjubkan yang membuatnya ingin meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Jadi, dia menekan kuat tengkuk Hinata menghantarkan sensasi panas dan gemetar di sana.

Tak mau membuang waktu, pemuda itu mulai melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Tanpa melepaskan sentuhan kulit Hinata pada bibirnya, ciuman Tetsuya mulai turun ke bawah. Bibirnya merambati pangkal hidung Hinata sampai ujung hidungnya. Hingga bibirnya sampai pada tujuan utama. Bibir penuh Hinata yang selalu menggoda untuk dilumat. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia bisa memiliki bibir itu.

Lembut dan manis.

Bibir Tetsuya menekan ringan di atas bibir Hinata. Berkuasa penuh di sana. Hinata mulai terbuai dengan perlakuan Tetsuya. Tubuhnya entah mengapa menginginkan sentuhan itu. Seolah saat Tetsuya menyentuhnya dia melihat sebuah oase di padang gurun. Namun, kala bibir Tetsuya terbuka dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lidah, tiba-tiba didetik berikutnya akal sehat Hinata berhasil mengambil alih kinerja tubuhnya.

Hinata buru-buru mendorong tubuh Tetsuya dengan kuat. Tetsuya sendiri yang tidak menduga akan penolakan Hinata jelas merasa terkejut.

Hinata menolak sentuhannya.

Ugh. Tetsuya merasa jantungnya teremas kuat. Dadanya seketika menjadi sesak dengan rasa menyedihkan. Sungguh bukan keinginan Tetsuya untuk ditolak seperti ini. Apalagi jika ditolak oleh istrinya sendiri.

Dengan keahliannya dalam mengendalikan emosi, Tetsuya berhasil menghilangkan ekspresi terkejut yang menghiasi raut wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan tatapan heran penuh pertanyaan.

Mengerling pada Hinata berharap gadis itu menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mengapa gadis itu menolaknya?

Hinata yang mendapati tatapan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia meremas lengannya untuk mencari kekuatan sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu pada suaminya.

Sorot sendu yang dapat ditangkap Hinata dari mata Tetsuya entah mengapa berhasil membangkitkan rasa bersalah pada diri Hinata. Maka dari itu, Hinata memberanikan diri menengadah dan menatap lurus manik Tetsuya. Hinata tidak ingin pemuda itu salah paham. Jadi, Hinata coba mengabaikan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya untuk mulai mengurai kata.

"A-ano…" Hinata memainkan telunjuk di depan dada. Sedikit bimbang apakah harus meneruskan atau tidak. Tapi saat maniknya kembali bertemu dengan iris bak langit tanpa awan itu Hinata meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"K-Kuroko-san, sebenarnya a-aku…" Hinata merasakan wajahnya tambah memanas bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Aku belum siap untuk melakukan itu." Dengan satu tarikan napas Hinata berhasil merampungkan perkataannya.

Butuh waktu 3 detik bagi Tetsuya untuk mencerna kalimat Hinata. Setelah berhasil memahami jawaban sang istri, ingin rasanya Tetsuya memukul dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu mulai memahami posisi Hinata di sini. Dan betapa bodohnya dia tak mengetahui itu.

Hinata masih menganggapnya sebagai orang asing. Itulah alasan mengapa Hinata tadi harus merasa gelisah dan gugup. Gadis itu belum mengenal Tetsuya sepenuhnya. Mereka baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika dia belum bisa menerima kehadiran Tetsuya di dekatnya.

Lebih-lebih gadis manapun akan merasa gugup saat harus melakukan malam pertama dengan seorang pria yang baru saja dia temui dan berganti status menjadi suaminya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu terburu-buru. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Jelas Tetsuya sambil mengulas senyum simpul.

"Tapi kumohon jangan memanggilku dengan marga. Karena sekarang kau juga seorang Kuroko." Lanjut Tetsuya mengingatkan kembali Hinata pada status hubungan mereka saat ini. Dan tentu saja itu membuat pipi Hinata kembali tersipu malu.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Tetsuya melepas atasannya. Kemudian dia melangkah dan menyampirkannya di kursi belajar Hinata. Mata Hinata sedari tadi tak pernah luput dari sosok Tetsuya. Perhatian Hinata itu memberikan efek puas tersendiri bagi Tetsuya.

Karena dari sudut pandangnya, Hinata terlihat takjup dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Tetsuya bersyukur karena waktu muda dulu dia sering giat berolahraga dan mengikuti ekskul basket. Sehingga tubuhnya bisa terbentuk seperti ini.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lihat, Hime?" Goda Tetsuya dengan seringai kemenangan saat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Mencoba menghindari tatapannya. Dalam hati Tetsuya tertawa senang.

Sepertinya menggoda Hinata akan menjadi hobi baru seorang Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Kemari lah Hime. Ayo kita tidur." Tetsuya membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menepuk bagian kosong di sebelah kanannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu."

Selepas Tetsuya memejamkan mata sambil memeluk guling Hinata, gadis itu berjalan pelan ke tempat yang dimaksud Tetsuya. Dia mulai membaringkan diri dan memunggungi Tetsuya. Dengan gerakan ringan Hinata menyelimuti diri sampai dagu dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi, Hime." Ucap Tetsuya sebelum ke alam mimpi.

"O-oyasumi, Tetsu-kun." Balas Hinata dengan suara lirih hampir seperti bisikan.

Hinata sedikit senang dengan pengertian Tetsuya. Dia pikir Tetsuya akan marah saat dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia belum siap melakukan malam pertama. Tapi dia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu malah mengulas senyum simpul dan masih memperlakukannya dengan ramah.

Penilaian negatif Hinata tentang Tetsuya sedikit demi mulai terkikis. Pemuda yang dia tidak kenal ini, Hinata yakin akan menjadi seseorang yang akan dia kenal dengan baik.

.

Keesokan hari. Tetsuya terbangun karena colekan kecil pada bahunya. Hinata yang baru selesai mandi memamerkan senyum lucu pada sang suami. Sedangkan Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ohayou, Hime." Sapa Tetsuya dengan suara serak.

"O-Ohayou, Tetsu-kun." Sapa balik Hinata. "M-Mandilah dulu. A-aku akan ke bawah d-dan menyiapkan makanan bersama Kaasan."

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah. Kemudian dia bangkit untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh. Sejak tadi Tetsuya melihat senyum geli dari Hinata yang terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Hime, kenapa kau terus berekspresi seperti itu?"

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Hinata kemudian tersenyum simpul saat dirinya menjulurkan tangan ke arah surai biru langit Tetsuya. Jari lentik Hinata menyisir lembut rambut Tetsuya dengan gerakan pelan. Tetsuya terpaku dengan tindakan Hinata yang tak dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Tetsuya membiarkan belaian tangan Hinata menyentuhnya. Menenggelamkannya pada kolam hangat yang menyegarkan.

Tetsuya tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lama lagi. Hanya karena sentuhan ringan di kepalanya, Tetsuya hampir dibuat kehilangan akal. Dan pemuda itu harus menghentikan ini secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin Hinata harus mendapatkan luapan emosinya saat ini. Belum saatnya. Tetsuya akan bersabar sampai waktu dimana Hinata juga mengakui bahwa dia menginginkannya.

Dengan berat hati, Tetsuya mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata. Menjauhkannya dari kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau mulai berani menyentuhku duluan, Hime?" Suara Tetsuya terdengar dalam dan serak, "Atau kau mau menemaniku mandi?"

Secepat kilat Hinata menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Tetsuya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di kamar.

Pemuda itu lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setelah yang baru saja terjadi, Tetsuya tersadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan hormon prianya jika berada di dekat Hinata. Entah itu berita bagus atau tidak, untuk sekarang Tetsuya tak akan memikirkannya. Yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah mandi secepat mungkin dan tidak membuat keluarganya menunggu.

.

Selepas sarapan, Mirai menarik Tetsuya dan menantunya-Hinata-ke ruang tengah. Didudukkannya pengantin baru itu di sofa panjang. Hiashi dan Hiroshi mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tatapan malas. Pasalnya sejak tadi istri mereka terus saja menatap mereka tajam.

Tak lama kemudian, Haruka ikut bergabung ke ruang tengah dan menyodorkan sepasang tiket pesawat pada mereka. Selain itu Haruka dan Mirai menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah mereservasi sebuah hotel untuk mereka menginap.

Baik Tetsuya dan Hinata merasa bingung. Mereka terdiam sejenak guna mencerna perkataan demi perkataan wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka.

"Jadi... kalian ingin kami bulan madu?" Ujar Tetsuya setelah menemukan benang merah dari perkataan mereka.

Haruka dan Mirai mengangguk membenarkan. Di sebelah Tetsuya, Hinata merona tatkala gendang telinganya mendengar kata bulan madu.

Mirai dan Haruka memaksa kedua anaknya agar menerima hadiah mereka. Alhasil, baik Tetsuya maupun Hinata tak ada yang bisa mencegah keinginan ibu mereka. Sesuai jadwal penerbangan, Tetsuya dan Hinata berangkat pukul 10 siang menuju bandara.

Mereka pergi dengan sebuah koper yang sejak tadi berada di tangan Tetsuya. Persiapan mereka bisa dikatakan terburu-buru, karena Tetsuya hanya membawa pakaian yang dibawakan orang tuanya kemarin sebelum pesta pernikahan. Sementara Hinata hanya membawa pakaian seadanya.

Koper berukuran sedang itu untungnya bisa menampung pakaian mereka. Awalnya Hinata menolak untuk sekoper, karena bagaimanapun jika dia berpergian pasti akan membawa barang-barang pribadinya. Dan walaupun Tetsuya sudah menjadi suami sahnya, tetap saja dia malu jika Tetsuya melihat barang pribadinya alias pakaian dalamnya.

Tapi memang nasib, Hinata tak bisa menolak perintah sang ibu saat menyuruhnya menggunakan koper yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Dengan perasaan malu yang teramat sangat Hinata rasakan memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Dan bertambah malulah Hinata tadi, disaat Tetsuya memergoki dalamannya ada yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hime, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Tetsuya sangat merana melihat Hinata terus mendiaminya karena insiden tak terduga tadi.

Okay. Salahkan Tetsuya karena dengan polosnya menunjuk dalaman Hinata yang terjatuh di lantai kamar. Karena hal sekecil itu, Hinata mendiaminya sampai sekarang.

Hinata melirik Tetsuya dari ekor matanya. Suaminya itu menampakkan raut bersalah pada Hinata. Dan hati Hinata tersentuh dengan raut menyesalnya. Akhirnya Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

"T-tidak. S-seharusnya aku yang harus b-berhati-hati membawanya." Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela dengan tangan yang bergelung manis di pangkuan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata memilih memandang langit yang tampak cerah. Dengan ketinggian hampir 3000 meter membuat Hinata bisa melihat betapa rapinya penataan bangunan di setiap kota yang pesawat mereka lintasi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Tetsuya lebih suka membaca buku light novel pemberian Shintarou. Untuk menambah pengetahuan Tetsuya tentang cinta kata pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa tersebut. Dan sepertinya Tetsuya berniat membaca isi buku dengan halaman sekitar 300 lembar itu.

"T-Tetsu-kun. Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tampak jelas Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dan memandang tangannya yang saling meremas di atas pahanya. Tetsuya tahu Hinata merasa gugup.

Dia lantas menyimpan bukunya di atas pangkuan. Tetsuya menatap wajah Hinata yang mulai dihiasi siulet warna senja.

"Kenapa ya?" Tetsuya memikirkan jawaban pas dari pertanyaan Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, dia meraih tangan Hinata ke dalam genggamannya.

Takut-takut Hinata mendongak dan menatap ke dalam manik Tetsuya. Menyelami warna langit itu berharap bisa menemukan hal yang membuatnya selalu dilanda perasaan senang setiap kali mata mereka beradu.

"Mungkin karena orangtuaku lebih dulu menemukan jodohku daripada aku." Senyum lebar tertoreh di wajah Tetsuya.

"Lagipula orangtuaku tidak mungkin salah memilihkan jodoh untukku, bukan? Karena yang kutahu setiap orangtua ingin kebahagian untuk anak-anaknya. Dan menurut mereka kau adalah kebahagianku, Hime."

Kilatan takjub terpancar dari mata Hinata. Penuturan Tetsuya benar-benar membuatnya bungkam. Pemuda itu begitu lancar mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan sejak awal, Hinata tak menemukan kebohongan dalam iris biru tersebut.

"T-tapi... kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu." Kata Hinata menyanggah jawaban Tetsuya. "Bagaimana kau yakin bahwa aku adalah kebahagiaanmu?"

Sejenak Tetsuya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dirinya dilanda rasa geli. Hinata tampak bingung dengannya, memangnya ada yang lucu dari pertanyaannya?

Tetsuya meremas tangan Hinata dengan remasan lembut namun kuat. Menyalurlan perasaan hangat yang mengalir ke dada Hinata.

"Terlepas dari kita pernah bertemu atau tidak. Yang kutahu sekarang adalah kau dan aku adalah sepasang suami istri. Entah pernikahan kita karena perjodohan atau bukan. Aku telah berjanji pada Kamisama untuk mengabdikan diriku demi kebahagianmu.

Dan masalah kau adalah kebahagianku atau bukan, itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Karena kau tahu, sejak aku melihatmu dari selembar foto pemberian Kaasan, kau berhasil memasuki hati dan pikiranku."

Tetsuya membelai pipi Hinata yang lembut bagai satin. Kemudian tangannya beralih ke rambut Hinata dan menyibaknya ke belakang telinga.

Hinata memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Tetsuya yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Tidak tahu mengapa setiap Tetsuya menyentuh kulitnya, pasti ada rasa panas tertinggal di sana. Dan jauh dalam hati Hinata, dia tidak ingin sentuhan itu terlepas dari kulitnya.

"Dan aku berharap bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Hime. Tak peduli walaupun itu akan memakan waktu yang lama."

DEG

Mendadak perasaan asing membanjiri setiap sel diri Hinata. Seperti sungai es yang mencair. Terasa menyejukkan dan menyenangkan.

Hinata terlalu amatir untuk gadis yang dilanda cinta. Tapi gadis itu tidak bodoh membedakan beberapa perasaan yang sedang bergumul dalam dirinya. Dan jika benar perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan adalah cinta, maka dia bersyukur. Karena ia tak harus membuat suaminya menunggu waktu lama untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ibu jari Tetsuya membelai lembut telinga Hinata lalu turun ke pipinya. Bermain sejenak di sana. Mata Tetsuya tampak turun menatap bibirnya saat ibu jarinya pindah tempat di atas bagian kenyal itu. Tetsuya memukul pelan bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya setelah puas mengusapnya.

Bersamaan dengan jari telunjuknya, Tetsuya mengapit dagu Hinata. Tanpa memutus sentuhannya, Tetsuya memajukan wajah. Terpaan napas hangat Tetsuya terasa jelas di kulit wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau berbagi udara yang sama.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang menunggu Tetsuya. Dan saat hembusan napas Tetsuya terasa dekat dengannya, Hinata otomatis menahan napas.

Bibir Tetsuya akhirnya mendarat mulus di keningnya. Dan itu membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya merasa tak terima. Entahlah, gadis itu merasa kecewa saat Tetsuya memilih mengecup keningnya bukan di bibir. Hanya beberapa detik Tetsuya membiarkan bibirnya diam di sana lalu melepasnya. Kemudian Tetsuya mencubit hidung bengir Hinata sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada novelnya lagi.

Hinata masih menatap Tetsuya penuh arti seakan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu pada Tetsuya. Mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mengambil tempat spesial di hatinya serta hidupnya. Tapi sisi lain dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia belum boleh mengatakannya. Karena itu, Hinata memilih mengurungkan niatnya.

Lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Hinata menarik lengan baju Tetsuya. Wajahnya menunduk tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah muramnya.

"Tetsu-kun. Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir Tetsuya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sadar bahwa Hinata terus menatapnya setelah dia mencium dahinya. Wajah Hinata tadi seakan memintanya untuk mencium bibirnya.

Tetsuya menatap Hinata geli, "Kau tak perlu meminta ijin Hime."

Sekejap Hinata memeluk lengan kanan Tetsuya erat. Kemudian Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar suaminya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata berbisik lirih.

"Arigatou, Tetsu-kun."

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Hime." Tetsuya mengecup lama puncak kepala Hinata. Setelah terdengar deru napas teratur dari Hinata, Tetsuya kembali menekuni buku bacaannya.

.

Hotel yang dipesan oleh kedua orang tua mereka cukup mewah. Mereka yakin hotel di pusat kota ini adalah salah satu hotel berbintang lima. Lihat saja dari bagian lobinya saja, Hinata yakin bahwa setiap ornamen-ornamen yang terpajang rapi berharga sangat mahal.

Rasa kagum Hinata tak hanya berhenti di lobi hotel. Ruangan yang dipesan orang tua mereka adalah _suite room_ dengan pemandangan mengarah langsung ke jantung kota. Memang terdengar biasa. Namun dari lantai 7 ini, mereka bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kegiatan penduduk Osaka.

Kamar yang akan mereka tinggali pun tak lupa dari pengamatan Hinata. Setiap detail interior berhasil membuat Hinata melontarkan kalimat pujian.

Apalagi ranjang _Quen size_ berukuran 2x2 meter. Dengan asyiknya Hinata melemparkan diri di sana. Terasa empuk dan nyaman. Hinata tak keberatan jika harus di ranjang seharian.

Selama Hinata mengagumi kamar yang akan mereka tinggali seminggu itu Tetsuya lebih suka memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil. Terlebih saat gadis itu memantul-mantulkan diri di atas ranjang. Terlihat lucu dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Hime." Panggil Tetsuya memecah fokus Hinata kembali padanya.

"Sudah jam 2 siang. Kau mau makan?" Ujar Tetsuya menatap jam tangan merk rolex miliknya.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku masih kenyang dengan makanan di pesawat tadi. Tetsu-kun lapar?"

"Aku juga belum terlalu lapar." Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang sambil menatap Hinata. "Mau berkeliling?"

Tawaran Tetsuya berhasil menarik jiwa anak kecil Hinata ke permukaan. Secepat kilat Hinata merapikan dirinya yang sempat terlihat berantakan karena aksinya tadi. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Hinata berdiri di depan Tetsuya.

"Ayo."

Kedua sudut bibir Tetsuya tertarik ke atas. Pemuda itu merasa puas. Akibat percakapan mereka di pesawat tadi Hinata mulai berbicara lancar tanpa aksen gagap lagi. Bolehkan Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa Hinata mulai mencintainya dan menerimanya?

Tak jauh dari bangunan hotel ternyata terdapat taman bunga yang cukup indah. Dan di sanalah tujuan Tetsuya untuk mengajak Hinata. Mereka beberapa kali memotret diri diantara rimbunan bunga. Ketika mereka mulai lelah, Tetsuya membelikan Hinata es krim rasa coklat. Sementara dirinya memilih minum soda yang di jual di mesin minuman.

"Hime, ada es krim di wajahmu." Ujar Tetsuya tiba-tiba dan menunjuk sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata meraba-raba sudut bibirnya, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. Alhasil dia meminta Tetsuya untuk membantunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Tetsuya menyeringai jahil dalam hati.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Akan kubantu."

Tanpa basa-basi Tetsuya bergerak maju dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dengan cepat bibirnya menekan bibir Hinata. Mencium lembut benda kenyal itu. Bibir mereka saling menempel dan dengan gerakan perlahan Tetsuya memberanikan diri menghisap bibir Hinata penuh kehati-hatian. Terkadang dia juga menggigit dan melumat bibir merah Hinata.

Saat Hinata tak cukup dengan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya, gadis itu mendorong tubuh Tetsuya menjauh. Dengan berat hati Tetsuya melepaskan pagutannya di bibir manis Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat tebal di wajahnya. Akibatnya mulut Tetsuya jatuh pada telinga Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik saat merona, Hime. Andai sekarang kita berada di kamar, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari ranjang." Suara serak Tetsuya terdengar sedikit menggeram membuat hati Hinata bergetar.

"Tetsu-kun." Seru Hinata malu mendengar kata vulgar suaminya. Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya mengatakan itu di depan umum?

"Kenapa?" Tanya polos Tetsuya sesaat setelah mendengar seruan Hinata.

Hinata mengegembungkan pipi merasa kesal, "Tousan ternyata keliru."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang pendiam."

Tetsuya tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepala, "Hime, Tousan memang benar."

"Tapi, hanya padamu aku berbuat seperti ini." Lanjut Tetsuya berbisik di telinga Hinata dan menghantarkan rasa geli saat nafasnya menyapu daun telinga itu.

"Dan kujamin kau akan ketagihan dengan kemesumanku ini, Hime." Tetsuya kemudian menggigit pelan telinga Hinata sebelum menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri.

Lantas manik safirnya menatap pada jam rolex yang telah menunjukkan waktu 16.15.

"Sudah waktunya."

Tetsuya segera menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak diketahui oleh Hinata. Mereka terus melangkah dengan cepat ke suatu arah yang diketahui Tetsuya. Hanya butuh 10 menit sampai Tetsuya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Saat Hinata mendongak, ternyata suaminya membawa dirinya ke sebuah festival musim panas yang diadakan di pusat kota Osaka.

Dengan perasaan membuncah, Hinata tanpa sadar menarik Tetsuya memasuki area festival. Mereka akhirnya mengunjungi setiap stan permainan.

Kadang Hinata akan meloncat kegirangan saat mereka berhasil memenangkan permainan. Jika kalah, Hinata akan memasang wajah muram yang membuat Tetsuya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi _chubi_ istrinya.

Setelah beberapa jam, Hinata merasakan rasa lelah dan pegal di kakinya. Ditambah rasa lapar karena belum makan malam. Hinata merengek pada Tetsuya agar mereka beristirahat sebentar untuk makan. Akhirnya Tetsuya menuntun langkah mereka ke sebuah stan ramen.

Tetsuya mengambil boneka lumba-lumba berwarna biru yang dia menangkan di stan menembak sasaran dari pelukan Hinata.

Setelah pesanan datang, Tetsuya mosisikan topeng Kitsune yang dimenangkan Hinata ke samping kepalanya. Mereka memakan ramen sambil diselingi cerita ringan. Tak jarang Tetsuya menunjuk telinga kucing yang digunakan Hinata.

Usai menyantap ramen, Tetsuya membawa Hinata ke sebuah bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari festival. Taman ini telihat indah dengan penerangan lampu warna-warni. Tapi hanya ada segelintir orang yang ada di sini. Karena kebanyakan masih memilih keramaian festival. Kata orang, taman ini akan terasa penuh jika waktu penyalaan kembang api mulai dekat. Karena di sini para pengunjung bjsa dengan jelas melihat pertunjukan kembang api.

"Kau bahagia, Hime?"

"Um. Tetsu-kun." Hinata menjeda sejenak guna menatap mata indah Tetsuya, "A-aku... a-aku mencintaimu."

Kelegaan dan kepuasan mengalir bebas dalam aliran darah Hinata. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. Sejak Tetsuya mengatakan perasaanya di kereta tadi, sudah timbul buih-buih cinta di hati Hinata. Tapi gadis itu masih menginginkan bukti kuat agar dirinya yakin akan perasaannya. Dan setelah apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini, Hinata jelas yakin. Dia mencintai Tetsuya. Suaminya.

Pengakuan Hinata bagai angin surga bagi Tetsuya. Reaksi mendadak darinya adalah meluncurkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata dan memberikan remasan kuat namun lembut di sana. Kemudian, Tetsuya merendahkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Hinata. Menciumnya dengan kelembutan luar biasa. Mulut Tetsuya terbuka di atas mulut Hinata sepenuhnya menginginkan bibir itu untuk memisah.

Setelah berhasil, lidah Tetsuya berhasil menerobos milik Hinata dan mulai bergulat dengan lidah Hinata yang masih amatir. Beberapa saat mereka seperti itu hingga Tetsuya melepaskan bibir Hinata alih-alih berganti haluan ke telinga istrinya.

Napas Hinata begitu terengah-engah mencari oksigen. Tetsuya sendiri lebih memilih menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Hinata.

"Hime." Suara serak Tetsuya membuat tubuh Hinata gemetar. Hinata ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Tetsuya yang sebenarnya sudah dia ketahui.

"Ayo kita kembali ke hotel." Tetsuya mengecup telinga Hinata lalu merambat ke pipi gembilnya sembari memberi gigitan kecil di sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya, Hime." Lanjut Tetsuya yang memejamkan mata menahan hasrat liar dalam dirinya.

Menerima persetujuan dari Hinata, Tetsuya lantas menarik tubuh mungil Hinata menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Tetsuya tahu bahwa ini terbilang cukup cepat untuk rencananya dalam membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi siapa peduli dengan waktu? Toh Hinata ternyata juga mencintai dan yang lebih penting gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Jadi, egoiskah Tetsuya jika ia menginginkan Hinata segera menjadi miliknya dan menyempurnakan ikatan pernikahan mereka?

 **OWARI**

.

Dedicated for my beloved reviewer

.

 **OMAKE**

.

"Kyaaa..! Aku tidak tahu Tetchan bisa seagresif itu." Seru seorang wanita yang berada 50 meter dari tempat Tetsuya dan Hinata.

"Aku sudah dapat 50 foto mereka." Wanita berambut biru malam menunjukkan hasil tangkapannya pada sang besan.

"Waahh..! Sugoi. Kau memotret waktu adegan ciuman panas mereka." Jerit si wanita berambut abu-abu pada wanita di sebelahnya.

Sementara kedua wanita itu sedang histeris dengan tangkapan foto di layar kamera, ada dua pria yang menatap malas pada keduanya.

"Ck. Mereka berisik sekali." Tukas pria berambut biru. Pria itu menghembuskan napas kasar karena seharian ini tak bisa beristirahat karena mengikuti istrinya.

"Anata, kenapa kita masih ada di sini? Mereka sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu." Tutur pria berambut hitam mencoba membujuk sang istri agar mau kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat.

"Hiashi-kun. Sabarlah sebentar, kami sedang memilih foto mana yang lebih bagus untuk di pasang di kamar Tetsuya nanti." Sahut wanita berambut biru gelap yang ternyata adalah istri Hiashi.

"Mirai-chan ingin agar momen ini selalu dikenang Tetchan dan Nata-chan." Lanjutnya.

Hiashi kembali diam tak berkutik setelah mendapat tatapan tajam sang istri. Pria berumur itu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu jika istrinya bisa memiliki pemikiran untuk memata-matai anak mereka yang sedang bulan madu. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik Hiashi pergi ke Italia dan menemani Neji mengurus perusahaan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Hiashi." Si pria satunya menatap Mirai sang istri sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi kau tahu kan apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

"Ya. Ya. Tidak mau memberi kita jatah selama setahun." Gumam Hiashi sedikit kesal. "Dasar istri menyebalkan."

"Hah... aku merasa kasihan pada Tetsuya dan Hinata." Hiroshi mendengus, "Mereka tidak memiliki privasi bahkan untuk menikmati bulan madu."

Ternyata kedua orang tua Hinata dan Tetsuya selama ini mengikuti mereka dan diam-diam memonitor kegiatan mereka.

Kita berharap saja jika rencana bulan madu Hinata dan Tetsuya tak terganggu adanya 4 mata-mata amatir teraebut.

 **OWARI**

Selesai juga nih KuroHina.

Pada suka nggak yang satu ini? Ini khusus saya buatkan buat para reviewers yang selalu menginginkan Hinata dipasangkan dengan Kuroko. Dan karena itu maka jadilah cerita ini. *blink-blink*

Seira menempatkan perwatakaan yang sedikit berbeda buat Tetsuya. Soalnya di sini kan dia sudah nikah sama Hinata.

Maka Seira sedikit memberi kesan nakal padanya. *merona*

Sekali lagi Seira harap kalian bisa suka dengan ini.

Untuk selanjutnya, Seira akan buat yang AoHina, AkaHina sama HanamiyaHina.

Sequel untuk The Emperor(AkaHina) bakalan Seira cari inspirasinya dulu. Jadi tunggu in update nya.

Jangan lupa like, follow and review. Okay?

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
